


Red

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Prism Love [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, demisexual!Shinichi, how'd all this fluff get in my porn?, oops I wrote some smut, shame on you Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was great that Kaito was world-famous now (or again) and all, but sometimes the world was just a little too big for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Too embarrassing to be beta'd, so it wasn't :P

_Red_

 

“I’m home,” Kaito called out, not bothering to raise his voice to carry through the large house as he stepped into the Kudou manor. It was late, or very early, and he was sure Shinichi would be in bed. He dropped his bag by the front door and pulled out of his shoes, leaving them strewn crookedly in the entrance way. The house was warm, he noted, the winter weather having recently broken. Shinichi probably hadn’t gotten around to switching the thermostat over from heat to cool. Kaito doubted he’d been spending much time at home. He never did, it seemed, when Kaito was away.

On a whim, Kaito started shedding clothing as he slowly made his way up the stairs. It honestly was a little _too_ warm, and he doubted Shinichi would mind the trail of suit jacket and shirt and socks and belt he left along the way to his bedroom. Not if he got to wake up with Kaito half naked beside him. Kaito smirked.

Then something caught his attention that made his confident footsteps stall for half a moment. It was a sound, faint and thready, coming from Shinichi’s bedroom just ahead of him, and he could see from where he stood that the door was mostly closed. That was unusual. Shinichi didn’t typically bother to close the door when he slept unless Kaito was with him, or someone was staying over. Throwing a quick, unnecessary glance at the other doors in the hallway, he confirmed what he already knew to be true. No one was staying over. So then why…?

He moved a little farther down the hall toward the room and realized with a choking jolt of fear that Shinichi was _whimpering._ That was the unidentifiable sound that had arrested his footsteps and made him acknowledge the closed door.

Kaito rushed forward, silent on bare feet, and pushed the door open. It moved soundlessly before him and he stopped short, staring with his hand still flat on the paneling at the sight laid out on the bed.

Shinichi was naked, on his back atop a tangle of sheets, his eyes squeezed shut, and panting around little sounds of discomfort. He was sweating, his whole body tensed in a very specific way and Kaito’s eyes locked fairly helplessly on the reason. Shinichi’s erection looked hard and flushed and slick and Shinichi’s hands were between his legs, trying for relief. Kaito’s slacks – the stupid dress pants he was still wearing from his last, late night show before he’d gotten on a plane back to Japan – very suddenly felt too confining. But he absolutely had to put Shinichi first, so, ignoring that, he moved into the room, fast and silent, and crawled onto the bed between Shinichi’s legs.

Shinichi’s breath hissed between his teeth, his eyes flying open at the sudden _searing_ heat engulfing him, but he didn’t have so much as a moment more to process what was happening because then Kaito hummed, and sucked _hard_ , and Shinichi cried out as his body convulsed with the wholly unexpected pleasure and stimulation.

If Kaito hadn’t been expecting it, he might have choked with the force of Shinichi’s release, but as it was he just eased back a little and continued to suck and swallow with skillful efficiency, running his tongue around Shinichi’s shaft before finally pulling back and letting him relax, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles where he was still gripping Shinichi’s hips to keep him from bucking. For a long few moments Kaito just sat between Shinichi’s spread legs, watching him silently as he lay limp and panting before him. He watched the rise and fall of Shinichi’s chest, determined not to look lower. His own erection was a strain already, but he didn’t want to rush.

After a little while Shinichi’s eyes opened, just slits of watery blue locked on Kaito, and he murmured in a hazily distant voice, “Are you really here?”

“Yeah, of course I am,” Kaito laughed, a little breathless.

“I was dreaming…” Shinichi said and Kaito gave him a soft smile.

“I’d wondered what set you off so bad. Just couldn’t wait to see me, could you?” he teased.

Shinichi levered himself up on an elbow to regard him sourly. “You were gone a really long time, Kaito. If this had happened sooner I probably would have gotten on a plane and gone to find you.” He flopped back on the bed again and Kaito smirked, a hand moving between Shinichi’s legs so that his fingertips just barely brushed down Shinichi’s length before trailing a light, suggestive path up his inner thigh.

“Too bad,” he said. “That would have been fun.”

He wasn’t sure if Shinichi even heard him. His eyes had fallen closed again and his breathing had sped just a little, his body quivering in time with Kaito’s teasing, feather-light touches.

“Seems like you’ve still got some life in you,” Kaito laughed softly. “Wanna help me out?”

Shinichi opened his eyes again to see the sheepish little quirked smile on Kaito’s face. Then his eyes trailed down Kaito’s bare chest to the obvious erection straining the white slacks. He sat up immediately, already reaching for him.

“Geez, of course Kaito. Come here.” Shinichi’s hands were quick but careful as he pulled open Kaito’s pants, but Kaito was on his knees and it took some maneuvering from them both to get them off.

Kaito let a satisfied little smirk cross his face as Shinichi’s eyes settled shamelessly on his erection, a dry swallow working his throat as he reached blindly for the lube he thought he’d left lying on the bed beside him. Kaito laughed a little and got up to lean over him, reaching for the bottle that had rolled up near the headboard.

“It’s over here–” he said, but cut off with a gasp, the arm supporting him almost folding when Shinichi unexpectedly swept the hot, flat expanse of his tongue over Kaito’s nipple. Kaito dropped back quickly to where he’d been sitting on his heels between Shinichi’s legs and folded forward slightly with a quiet whimper, one hand over his chest. He felt Shinichi move to take the lube from his other hand, but his fingers closed tighter around the bottle, not allowing it.

“Better let me do it, Tantei-kun,” he said, his voice breathy as he straightened up. “You were already kind enough to do the prep work on yourself, after all.”

Shinichi’s face darkened with a blush and he turned his head, too embarrassed to meet Kaito’s eyes and that wicked grin. Kaito just leaned forward and nuzzled a kiss against Shinichi’s cheek, taking an extra moment to enjoy the strong smell of his skin.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Shinichi,” he whispered, keeping close. “I know it’s frustrating for you when I’m not around, but… I like that you need me.” He felt Shinichi’s head turn back toward him and Kaito eased back a little to meet his eyes.

“…This isn’t the only reason I need you.”

Shinichi’s expression was set with fierce confidence now, his gaze intensely serious even while the blue of his eyes was cut thin by the dark, physical lust in them. Kaito had to take an extra moment to get his words in working order.

“I know,” he eventually managed. “But it’s still… _really_ satisfying that I’m the only one who can do this to you.”

Shinichi reached up to trail the backs of his fingers lightly across Kaito’s cheek. Kaito leaned in and kissed him.

“…Weren’t you in the middle of something?” Shinichi murmured a little distantly against the corner of Kaito’s lips. He could taste his own musk on Kaito’s breath and it made his heartbeat rush a little with just the memory of Kaito’s mouth on him. He’d gone so quickly from seeking relief without hope that it would come to complete and sudden satisfaction, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He could never get _enough_ of _Kaito_.

“Hmm~?” Kaito hummed, his smile pressed to Shinichi’s cheek. “Getting impatient, Tantei-kun?”

“Yeah, well, I can _feel_ how much you need it, Kaito,” Shinichi replied, smug as he shifted under him.

The slight friction cut straight through Kaito’s brain and he was suddenly all too aware again of his own pulse throbbing hot and insistent through his body. He sat back and popped the lube open, pouring it into his hand.

Shinichi propped himself up a little to follow each movement with his eyes as Kaito stroked up and down his own shaft, and his legs unconsciously twitched farther apart, spreading before him. Kaito just smirked. Shinichi’s breathing was already quickening again, the anticipation blatant. He really was hopeless.

Kaito let his hand fall away and shifted just a little closer, and Shinichi leaned back again, bracing himself and closing his eyes. Kaito just hummed a little and traced a slick fingertip around Shinichi’s entrance.

“H-Hey,” Shinichi panted. “Come on, that part’s done. Get on with it.”

“I thought you were helping _me_ out this time, Shinichi,” Kaito said with a warm, low laugh. “Since when did this become about what _you_ want?” He’d already wriggled two fingers in and Shinichi didn’t care enough anymore to respond. Kaito drew them out to slowly try for three and was relieved to find the passage easy. More than that though, it was hot and wet, and a quiet groan rose in the back of his throat with the loss of any reservation he might have had left.

“Satisfied?” Shinichi asked, eyes still closed as he felt Kaito’s fingers slide out, and the shift on the bed as he moved up closer between Shinichi’s legs. “I told you it was fine.”

“I know,” Kaito murmured, and Shinichi’s breath caught because he recognized that tone. That soft, adoring tone that Kaito always took on whenever he was inside him, whispering to him, comforting and loving. He opened his eyes to meet Kaito’s. “I’d rather be sure.”

Shinichi swallowed and nodded mutely and Kaito smiled at him. Then he returned his eyes to his work and lined himself up, pushing in slow – _maddeningly_ slow – until he couldn’t go any farther.

Shinichi let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when the movement stopped and Kaito reached out with his dry hand to push Shinichi’s sweaty bangs back from his face.

“You still good?” he asked, and Shinichi didn’t miss the little bit of distance that had crept into his voice, his mind now half occupied with the feeling of Shinichi tight around him.

“Yeah,” Shinichi breathed out, but Kaito was always careful, and he waited for Shinichi to adjust, a lazy kind of smirk coming over him before he carefully leaned down and closed his mouth over one of Shinichi’s nipples, slick fingers moving to tease the other. Shinichi jolted a little and the movement brought on a deluge of other sensations where their bodies were joined. He let out a completely involuntary whine.

Kaito knew well which sounds meant pain and which meant pleasure for Shinichi. He grinned, letting his teeth scrape lightly on Shinichi’s chest, and left a few wet kisses across his skin before he set his whole focus on the movement of their hips, letting out a quivering moan at the long-anticipated sensation.

He didn’t last long. He’d already known he wouldn’t. It had been weeks after all, and he could swear every thrill along his electrified nerves was five million times better than he remembered. With Shinichi clinging to him, moaning his name and matching each thrust, the pressure building hot and fast, there was no way at all that he could hold out, and he didn’t want to. He let himself go, dropping into that unrestrained _pleasure_ that he could only have with Shinichi, because Shinichi was _trust_ , and _safety_ , and _home_.

When Kaito came back to himself through something of a happy, heady daze, he was lying beside Shinichi who seemed to have pulled him to his side and was running his fingers through Kaito’s hair.

“Mm,” Kaito murmured. He inched up and stole a quick kiss before settling back into the pillows again, still tucked against Shinichi’s side.

“Hey,” Shinichi whispered. “Welcome home.”

Kaito laughed lazily against his shoulder. “We did not even make it five minutes between me walking in the door and me going down on you,” he said, smiling. “That is–” He yawned and snuggled closer. “That is just pathetic.”

“You’ve never been gone that long before,” Shinichi reasoned. “So it’s your fault.”

“You’ve never had hormone-crazed sex dreams about me before,” Kaito countered. “So it’s yours.”

“I wouldn’t say _never_ …” Shinichi confessed, and Kaito blushed, blinking over at him and wondering why the hell he should feel embarrassed when Shinichi was the one dreaming up erections he could barely satiate on his own. But really he was kind of pleased.

“Oh?” he said, grin wide on his face. “Anything interesting? Anything… I should know about? Secret fantasies? Do I need to go put on the suit? Cause I will. I’ll do that for you. I _knew_ you had a secret thief fetish; it’s okay to admit these things.” He was laughing through every word and Shinichi attempted to shove him away but Kaito clung to him, determined.

“Yes, they’ve been very _interesting._ No, it’s nothing you need to know about. And you know the only fetish I’ve got is for _you_ ,” he reminded him calmly.

“Yeah,” Kaito said, sounding entirely too proud about it. “But especially me in the suit. And you know it.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes. “You must be exhausted,” he said, going back to stroking Kaito’s hair. “How was your flight?”

“Murder-free,” Kaito replied, smirking though his eyes had fallen closed again.

“Ha ha,” Shinichi said dryly. “…Next time I’m going with you.”

Kaito was quiet for long enough that Shinichi thought he’d fallen asleep, so he settled himself a little deeper into the pillows and closed his eyes as well. But then a sleepy, murmured reply came against his shoulder. “If you do, we should probably get a private plane. And fly it ourselves. Actually, yeah. Good plan. Let’s buy a plane.”

“Shut up,” Shinichi said through a derisive little half-laugh.

“I love you~”

“Good night.”

“It’s actually morning.”

Shinichi let out a quiet, aggravated groan and pulled Kaito closer. “I love you. Shut up.”

“Good night,” Kaito laughed.

Kaito’s hand was resting on Shinichi’s chest and Shinichi laid his own hand over it, keeping it there above his heart and smiling despite himself. The sun rose, ignored, somewhere beyond the bedroom curtains and they both drifted quietly off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so gonna regret not cleaning up in the morn– …er …whenever they wake up lol
> 
> Anyway, that’s all for this series! The next thing I plan on posting will be part of the Fall into Flying universe and canon to those stories, but also predating those stories so it’s not at all necessary to have read them. I feel like being coy for some reason, so I’m not gonna say anything more about it, but please look forward to it~! ^.^ lol


End file.
